A New Awakening
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: A new power has awakened, and Stryker needs it to destroy the mutant race. Who else holds the power than the almighty Windrider! OroroLogan JeanScott BobbyRogue. Has some scenes from the movies, but different people. Disclaimer: I don't own X
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Ororo cursed as she was sliced on the arm by Callisto.

She still didn't know how to get past Callisto's speed, even though she had been trying to for the last couple of months. Ororo had never gone up against a mutant with such speed. After sending Callisto flying into a car with her powers, Ororo examined her wound. It wasn't too deep, but she knew that she would need to get some stitches from Jean. Sometimes she wish she had Logan's healing powers. It would be so much easier at times.

While Ororo was busy fighting Callisto, the others were fighting their own personal enemies. Logan was fighting Sabretooth, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty were fighting Pyro and Arclight, and Peter was fighting Kid Omega. To top it all off, there were Sentinels sending energy blasts at the X Men team.

Logan sent his adamantium claws straight into Sabretooth's stomach, causing him to roar in pain. Retracting them, Logan punched Sabretooth in the face, sending him into a heap on the ground. As he ran to help Bobby, Rogue and Kitty, he got blasted by one of the Sentinels, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

Ororo noticed this and ran up to him, helping him up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Noticing Callisto get up, his claws came out. "Callisto's up."

Ororo turned around and sent a lightning bolt at her, but Callisto easily dodged it. Summoning the winds, Ororo lifted herself up into the air, her eyes glowing white. As she watched Callisto run back and forth swiftly through the cars, trying to figure a way to get up to her, Ororo summoned thunder with high voltage and sent it at Callisto, causing the mutant to scream in pain, and then drift into unconsciousness.

"Thank goddess that's over with." Ororo muttered to herself as she floated back down to the ground, right next to Logan.

As Peter finally defeated Kid Omega by punching him out with his steel fist, he heard Logan call his name, and ran over to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you'd be able to throw me up there?" Logan pointed to the back of one of the Sentinels.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, but... how the hell are you gonna kill it that way?"

Logan sighed. "Just do it, Pete."

Peter grabbed Logan's suit and catapulted him into the air, Logan's claws unsheathed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ororo asked Peter, who shrugged.

As they watched him soar through the air, Ororo blasted another Sentinel with thunder who was about to blast Logan. As he finally reached the back of the Sentinel, Logan stuck his claws into its back, electrical volts spurting out in every direction. The Sentinel that Ororo blasted exploded, blinding everyone from what they were doing. When Ororo and Peter could finally see again, all they saw was the decapitated Sentinel that Logan had attacked, but no Logan. Ororo looked around frantically, thinking the worst, when Peter saw Logan step out from behind the Sentinel's head, with just a few scratches on his face.

"Ororo!" Peter called out.

She turned around as she heard Peter call her name, spotted Logan, and sighed in relief. "Thank goddess."

Before she could even walk back over to Logan and Peter, she heard a scream from across the field. Running over to the source of the panicked scream, Ororo saw the Kitty, Rogue and Bobby trying to avoid the Sentinels' blasts. Rogue fell to the ground, shielding herself from a blast that the Sentinel had sent near her. Not noticing the Sentinel standing over her, she got up and touched the side of her leg, noticing that there was a cut in her suit. _Damn it, now I'll have to get it fixed._

Ororo noticed the Sentinel, who sent a blast at Rogue. Flying over, she grabbed Rogue before the blast hit her, retreating behind a car.

"Thanks." Rogue said, and Ororo smiled.

"Danger Room, end sequence." Logan called out, changing the Danger Room back to its normal state. He knew that the kids were worn out by now, and he didn't want to wear them out too much because they probably still had schoolwork to do.

"Great job, everybody." Ororo turned to Kitty. "Especially you, Kitty... I'm very proud of you. You've really learned how to control your phasing now."

Kitty smiled at the praise. "Thanks, Ororo."

As they all began walking out of the Danger Room, Ororo walked up to Logan. "What the hell were you thinking?" Logan looked at her, confused. "You could've gotten yourself killed the way you attacked that Sentinel."

Not wanting to hear their argument, the others left the danger room.

Logan stopped walking and turned to face her. "Oh yeah? And how is that."

"That Sentinel could've killed you... it was a high-electricity Sentinel." Ororo sighed. "And with you made out of metal, the shock would've killed you."

"Why do you care so damn much about this?" Logan asked her exasperatedly.

"Because I don't want to lose you, damn it!" Ororo shouted, and Logan looked shocked. "I-I-I mean... you're t-too important t-to lose for the team. The children... they need you."

Logan walked closer to her, trapping her against a wall, and Ororo's breath quickened. "Or maybe you need me."

"I... I didn't mean it like that." Ororo told him.

He caressed Ororo's cheek. "Yes you did."

Before she could say anything, Logan's lips caught hers in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

At first she tried to wriggle out of it, but she soon melted against his lips. Little did the both of them know that Rogue, Bobby and Kitty were watching from a window.

"Oh my god!" Rogue squealed, and started jumping up and down. "I knew that they liked each other!" Kitty and Bobby looked at her. "Well I did!"

Back in the Danger Room, Ororo and Logan were still in a lip lock. They both broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Ororo said, panting. "Does... this mean-"

Logan shrugged, smiling. "I guess so, 'Ro."

Ororo heard a loud squeal, and looked at the window to see Rogue jumping up and down, smiling, while Bobby and Kitty just looked at her. "Looks like we've got some spies."

Logan looked over to where she was staring at, and he smiled once again.

She received a telepathic message from the Professor. _Ororo, you and Logan are needed in my office._

* * *

"I don't think we should bring the kids." Jean said to the Professor and Scott. 

The three were sitting in the Professor's office. Logan and Ororo walked into the room. "Ah, Logan, Ororo... you're just in time."

Jean pressed a button, causing a picture of a woman pop up on the screen. "This mutant has been on the run for about five months now from the government."

"What are her abilities?" Logan asked.

"She can generate bright bursts of energy plasmoids from her fingertips." Scott explained. "It's a very dangerous power... if she blasted a human, she could kill them."

"Well, thankfully, we're not human... so she can't kill us." Logan told them.

Ororo shook her head. "She may not be able to kill us, Logan, but she could kill you. With the metal in your body, just a little shock could kill you." She turned to the Professor. "Maybe only Me, Jean and Scott should go."

"No." Logan objected.

Ororo glared at him, anger and concern in her eyes. "Logan, if she even touches you, she could kill you in an instant."

"I'll be okay, 'Ro." Logan told her softly.

Scott, the Professor and Jean watched this interaction in amazement, as they knew that Ororo and Logan usually argued for hours.

Logan never gave up that easily.

Jean and Scott knew that something was up. And they were determined to find out what.

* * *

The jet landed right near a peaceful, flowing river in a deep green forest. Exiting the jet, Logan, Ororo, Scott and Jean began searching for the mysterious mutant. 

"How are we supposed to find her in this huge forest? It must go on for miles." Jean said.

Scott sighed. "Well, she has to be around here somewhere, the Professor sensed her at this exact spot."

Suddenly, a swift movement behind Jean caught Logan's eye. "Everyone be quiet, and don't move." They all stopped what they were doing. "There's someone in the bushes."

Jean rolled her eyes. "It's probably just an animal or something-"

"Jean, look out!" Ororo pushed Jean, sending them both to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Jean shrieked, but then noticed a mysterious teenager standing right in front of them, a bright swirling ball of energy floating at the tips of her fingers.

Ororo took in the girl's appearance. She looked Asian to Ororo, from the jet black hair and her unique brown eyes. Sporting a yellow trench-coat, the pink gloves that she was wearing stood out with her fashion choices.

The teenager girl was glaring at them. "What do you want? What are you doing here?"

Slowly getting up, Ororo backed away slightly from the angered teen. "Look... we didn't come here to fight, we just wanted to talk."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you?" The girl snapped, and the energy ball in her hand began to get bigger. "How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"If we wanted to kill you, kid, we would've done it by now." Logan said, and the others nodded in agreement. "We were just wonderin' of you wanted to go to a mutant school."

The anger that was in the teen's eyes suddenly softened, and the energy ball in her hand disappeared. "Oh."

"I know its kind of sudden, but we believe that its for the best. You would be able to develop your gift alot more easier at the institute." Ororo said to her.

The girl nodded. "I'm Jubilee." She held out her hand, and shook it. "Are you guys mutants too?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah... we learned to develop our powers at the institute as well."

"Let's see your powers, kid." Logan said.

Jubilee held out her hand, and it soon formed another blue energy ball the size of a baseball. Flinging it at a piece of wood, it burst into flames in seconds. Logan stepped back from Jubilee, knowing that she could kill him in seconds.

Jean sighed. "I guess we should be heading back now."

"So, are you coming?" Logan asked Jubilee, who nodded her head.

Ororo smiled. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Jubilee... she's new here, so I expect you to treat her with respect." Ororo announced to her class, who all greeted Jubilee with a simple 'hello'. 

As Jubilee walked over to the desks, she realized that the only seat left was in the middle of the room right next to a brown-haired girl with white streaks in the front. Sitting down, she smiled at the girl, who offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Rogue."

"Jubilee... nice to meet you." She replied, shaking her hand lightly. "I love your hair."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

As class ended, everyone exited the room, and Ororo walked over to her desk, cleaning up papers that were cluttered around on the top. She heard a soft knock, and looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway. "Logan, what a nice surprise." 

He walked into the room, peering around for a second before looking back at Ororo. "Hey Ro'. How's the new kid holdin' up?"

"She's doing very well." Ororo answered. "She's adjusting quite well." _Ororo, you and Logan are needed at Cerebro. _The message echoed in her mind as it was sent to her from Jean. "We have to go... the Professor needs us at Cerebro."


	3. Chapter 3

Ororo and Logan entered the Professor's office, and were once again facing the tv screen, showing them a mutant's face.

"I have another mission for you. I would like you to go and find this mutant... he is in great danger." The Professor explained to Ororo, Logan, Scott and Jean.

The picture was of a man in his mid-thirties, with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Is the Government after her?" Scott asked.

The Professor shook his head. "Actually, no... the Brotherhood is."

Jean nodded. "Alright, we'll get right on it."

* * *

Walking around an unfamiliar forest with the rest of the group, Logan suddenly sensed another presence. His nostrils flared softly, taking in the unfamiliar scent. 

"Logan, what is it?" Jean asked him, as she saw his claws suddenly come out.

"We're not the only ones here." Logan growled.

"Do you think its who were looking for?" Scott wondered, wondering how long it would take them to search through the deep depths of the forest.  
Logan shrugged. "I'm not sure... just keep an eye out."

As Ororo walked around the forest, she slowly drifted way from the group, knowing that this was putting her in potential danger.

But she didn't care. She knew that she could take care of herself.

Branches brushed against her dark, form-fitting uniform as she walked through the heavy sets of bushes and trees. Branches that had fallen from the trees above were snapping lightly beneath her feet, but she was hoping not to frighten the mysterious mutant they had been sent to search for in the first place.

Unidentified sounds rang through Ororo's ears, causing her to muscles to tighten in nervousness. She was hoping that it was just one of the other team members searching, not knowing that Ororo was right by them.

But unfortunately, she didn't know if it was or not.

The pace in her light steps began to grow, putting her into a full-speed sprint, hoping to get away from the danger that she could be in. As she exited the enclosed area, Ororo came out into an opening, surrounded by the dense forest. She spun around slowly a couple of times, examining her surroundings.

_Come out, come out wherever you are._ Ororo said in her head, hoping that she could find the mutant so she could head home. The rustling of the bushes came, and Ororo's body clenched once again, now fully aware.

As she spun around one more time, she heard a low growl come from the dark forest. _Logan, that better be you._

The menacing growl came once again as she stepped away slowly from the direction of the noise. "Logan, stop it. This isn't funny!"

A reply hadn't come from the stranger, so she began to summon a slight breeze, preparing herself. The rustling of the branches wasn't in front of her anymore, but was now moving around her. Almost like it was an animal stalking their prey.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp jab of pain go through her body as she fell to the ground. Ororo lay on the ground, momentarily stunned as she saw a pair of buff legs appear in front of her.

Looking up, she then knew that it wasn't the person that they had been looking for. It was one of the mutants that Ororo hated the most.

The mighty Sabretooth.

Still dazed, she felt her body being lifted up the ground forcefully, and being thrown against a nearby tree trunk, stunning her once again. Black spots danced across her eyes as her head came in contact with the hard, rough tree.

Ororo knew that she had to stay conscious. She had to stay strong. Still having enough strength to stand, Ororo began to summon the winds that she lost as she met Sabretooth.

Just as she was about to attack Sabretooth with her fierce winds, she felt a hard blow to her stomach, winding her. Looking up, she came face-to-face with the menacing Sabretooth. He grabbed her by the throat, quickly tightening his ruff fingers around her jugulars. Ororo knew that she only had a few minutes before she would drift into unconsciousness. As she tried to summon her powers, the last hope that she had of fighting back quickly went away as the air was quickly leaving her fragile lungs.

Leaning in, Sabretooth brought his lips up to her ear, his breath tickling her mocha-skinned earlobes.

This would normally be a turn-on for Ororo... a feeling of pleasure. But it wasn't when it came to a careless animal like him. A soft, but menacing growl came from Sabretooth. "Scream for me."

Glaring at him, she had the strength to gather the blood that was filling her mouth from the blow that her stomach had suffered earlier, and spat it at him, right at his face.

A loud growl came from him as he loosened his grip a little on her neck, letting some fresh air fill her lungs. Quickly sending Jean a frantic telepathic message, her hands wrapped around his big, hair arm, trying to loosen his grip even more. But it didn't work, as he just tightened his grip once again.

Suddenly, Sabretooth growled in pain as his hand was suddenly released from her throat, which would now have bruises. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, and she looked up to see what had caused Sabretooth to suddenly let go. "Logan."

Fury was in Logan's eyes as he dug his claws deeper into Sabretooth's chest. Finally releasing him, Logan dropped Sabretooth to the ground, kicking him once in the ribs.

But once was enough for him.

No one messed with his girl. No one.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sabretooth was knocked unconscious by Logan, Ororo lay on the ground, still gasping for breath. Logan was immediately by her side as Jean and Scott ran into the clearing, and gasping at the sight of the bloody Sabretooth. Their eyes suddenly saw a semi-conscious Ororo, who's head was now cradled in Logan's lap.

Ororo looked up at Logan, who's eyes were now filled with softness and sympathy, instead of the ferociousness that they once had moments ago.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded weakly. "Yeah... thank you."

He smiled. "Just doin' my job, darlin'." He ran his fingers over the bruises that were now showing on her neck, and she winced from the close contact. "Sorry."

"It's fine... they're just a little painful, that's all." Ororo gazed at him, and then stood up with the help of Logan.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked them.

Logan sighed, and threw one of Ororo's arms over his shoulder and grabbed her waist tightly, helping her walk. "Sabretooth attacked her."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Jean asked her.

"I wasn't able to. He stunned me, and kept me winded. I didn't have the strength to use my powers." Ororo explained, her breaths short and rigid.

Logan noticed this. "We have to get her back to the mansion... she's going to need medical help."

Scott nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Flying back to the mansion, the Blackbird's invisibility shield was taking effect as they kept lowering the elevation, careful not to startle anyone. On the jet, Jean was piloting while Ororo was in the back, and Logan and Scott were in the front. 

Logan looked back, and saw Ororo with her head down, deep in thought.

He got up out of his seat and walked back to her, startling her at first, but she then relaxed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing... I was just thinking about the mutant that we never found, that's all." She lied.

Logan looked at her suspiciously, and was about to ask her more, but was interrupted by Jean announcing, "We're here."

* * *

Entering the mansion, Jean sent a telepathic message to Hank, who was there within seconds of the news. "Ororo, are you alright? What happened?" 

"Sabretooth... he tried to strangle me." She explained.

"And almost succeeded." Logan added. "I think that she needs to be looked at."

Hank nodded. "Alright... I'll report the news of the situation as soon as I'm done examining her wounds."

* * *

Logan sat on the couch, waiting for Hank to report on Ororo's condition. He then heard the sliding doors open, and immediately got up to see Hank. "You can come in now, Logan." 

Nodding, he followed Hank into the medical lab to see Ororo sitting on the bed, her feet dangling from the side.

"Well, thankfully, she only suffered minor injuries. The bruising on her neck should go away in about a week. She suffered a minor head injury, probably from the contact with the tree, so she should keep that bandage on for about five days, or at least until the swelling has gone down. Now, the blow to her stomach was mild... it damaged her windpipe, but not enough for her to be put on a venhilator. She just needs to take an easy for a couple of days. So no training sessions, or missions." Hank explained.

"Don't worry... I'll take good care of her, furball." Logan said to Hank, who just glared at him for the nickname.

Ororo smiled. "Thank you, Hank."

"My pleasure, Ororo." He said, before exiting the room, leaving Logan and Ororo there alone.

"I think that you should stay in my room... at least until your injuries heal." Logan said to her.

Ororo hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Nah, it's fine, darlin'." He told Ororo, who smiled. "Besides... Sabretooth has a healing factor. And it seems that he's taken quite an interest in you."

"And what makes you say that?" She asked him, confused.

Logan pointed to his nose. "I can sense feelings, darlin'. And what he had on him was pure lust."

Ororo sighed. "Well, too bad for him. I've already got somebody else."

Logan pouted, pretending to be hurt. "And who might that be?"

"I think you know him. He's very handsome. Dark eyes, scruffy brown hair." He stepped closer to her. "Well-toned body, definitely a turn on for someone like me." She placed her hands on his chest, and he stepped even closer to her. "And he has a very wild side to him."

"Well... I guess it does sound like someone I know." Logan said to her, before meeting his lips with hers.

* * *

A couple days later, Ororo was able to go back to her usual schedule, which consisted of training, which she wasn't aloud to do at first because of her injuries. It was nighttime, and Logan lay in bed with Ororo, sound asleep. 

A noise awoke Logan, and he silently got out of bed, careful not to wake up Ororo. Placing a t-shirt on, he ventured downstairs into the kitchen, where the source of the sound was coming from. He then saw Bobby, searching through the cabinets. "What're you doin' up so late, kid?"

"I was hungry." Bobby answered, and took out a tub of ice cream from the freezer. Walking over to the cabinet, he pulled out a spoon and sat down on a stool.

After searching in the cabinets, Logan turned to Bobby. "Do you have any beer?"

Bobby gave him a look. "It's a school... all we have is milk, orange juice, and soda."

"Where's the soda?" Logan asked him, and Bobby pointed to a cabinet. Walking over to it, Logan opened it, grabbed a soda, only to find it warm. "A little help."

He handed the bottle to Bobby, who's hand turned to ice, causing frost to cover the bottle, making the liquid cold.

After taking a sip, Logan smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Bobby said.

A couple moments of silence went by, before Logan suddenly came across an unfamiliar scent. He knew that it was danger.  
Bobby noticed the disturbed look on Logan's face. "What is it?"

Before Logan could answer him, he saw a man appear in the window, a tranquilizer-gun in hand. "Get down!"

Glass shattered everywhere as the dart smashed through the window, piercing the wall, as it missed Bobby from him kneeling to the ground, cowering in fear. Men burst through the already shattered window, attacking Logan.

As he fought off the remaining soldiers, Logan helped Bobby up. "Sound the alarm, and get everyone in the tunnels... we've got company."


	5. Chapter 5

Running down the dark hallway, Logan dodged the windows, hoping not to be seen from the outside. As he reached Ororo's room, he entered it quietly, hoping not to alarm Ororo, whom he knew was probably already getting suited up. "Ororo!"

"In here!" Ororo yelled from the other room.

He ran into the room where he heard Ororo, and saw her already suited up, placing an earpiece on her ear. "Is everyone up?"  
Ororo nodded. "Pretty much... the kids are being guided into the tunnels."

"Alright... I'm gonna go and try to fight off the rest of the soldiers. You gonna be okay?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ororo told him.

* * *

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled through the hallways, still in her pajamas. "Where are you?" 

Hearing footsteps from behind her, she immediately stopped running and glanced at her surroundings, beginning to feel fear run through her veins.

"Bobby." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure appeared from the darkness, revealing Bobby. "Rogue!"

"What's going on?" She asked him.

Bobby sighed. "There were these soldiers that attacked me and Logan in the kitchen. They tried to shoot us, but we fought them off. We should try and get all of the kids into the tunnels. Who knows how many soldiers are roaming the hallways right now."

* * *

The warning bells rang through Jean's ears as she was jolted awake by the screaming telepathic message that Ororo had sent her about the soldiers. As she and Scott woke up the other students, they heard footsteps from outside. Peeking through the hole, Jean could tell that they weren't students. 

They were soldiers.

"Scott." She whispered. "There are soldiers outside."

Scott nodded, and immediately opened the door, blasting his visor at the mysterious soldiers, sending them into unconsciousness. Motioning Jean and the students outside, he led them downstairs.

"Take them to the tunnels... I'm going to get some other students." Scott said to Jean, who nodded and led the kids away.

Walking through the hallways silently, he glanced around many times.

"Scott!" He heard someone yell from behind him, and he turned around to see Ororo running up to him.

"Ororo, are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Are all of the kids okay?"

"Well, me and Jean got probably half of them out... but I can't find the others." Scott said.

"Peter, Bobby and Rogue are helping with the kids. They might've gotten them out already." Ororo suggested.

Scott sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Bobby and Rogue entered the main hallway, looking around to see two soldiers standing in front of them, armed with rifles. 

"Oh god." Rogue whispered fearfully.

As the soldiers were about to shoot, a figure came at them from above, pouncing on them, killing them in an instant. Standing up, panting heavily, Logan stared at them, his fury immediately going away. "You okay?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah... we're fine."

"Let's go... there are more coming, I can smell them." Logan told them, and led the way through the hallways. As they approached the entrance to the tunnels, Bobby immediately opened it, stepping inside with Rogue following him, along with the children that were following them.

"Logan, aren't you coming?" Rogue asked him, noticing that he wasn't following them.

Logan shook his head. "The soldiers are close... I'll come in a sec, as long as I know that everyone's out." Suddenly, he heard running from the hallway and saw a bright light come out of nowhere.

A figure stepped in front of the light, allowing him to see clearly. "Wolverine... my, my, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

The man stepped closer to Logan, revealing himself. Logan looked at him, confused. "Who the hell are you?"

He grinned. "What... you don't recognize me, Mr. Wolverine? The one who made you who you are today?"

"What the-" Logan stopped himself as he finally realized what was going on. "Stryker."

"The one and only." Stryker said, grinning.

Logan growled, stepping closer and closer to Stryker. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't really think that that's any of your business, now is it?" Stryker asked him.

Logan noticed a syringe on the ground, and picked it up, smelling it. "Tranquilizer darts."

Stryker nodded. "They do come in handy with all of you people."

Suddenly, Logan saw a soldier in the back of Stryker, with a woman unconscious in his arms. As soon as he saw the face of the woman, his anger came rushing back. "Put her down before I make you, bub."

Stryker scoffed as the soldier backed off a little. "Do you really think that it would be that easy, Wolverine? She's the only one that I came for... you can't always expect it to be you."

"Give her back." Logan said ferociously, his adamantium claws whipping out of his knuckles.

"It's always the same with you, Wolverine... always solving things with violence." Stryker said.

Suddenly, an ice wall began to form inbetween them, seperating each of them from each other.

As the ice wall finished forming, completely cutting him off from Logan, Stryker sighed in frustration. "Let's go... take the girl with. She's all that we came for, anyways."

"NO!" Logan yelled, pounding a fist on the rock hard wall.

"Logan, come on, let's go!" Rogue called out to him, still in the entryway with Bobby.

He shook his head. "No... I'm not leaving her behind!"

"Who are you talking about?" Rogue asked him, confused.

Logan sighed. "Ororo... Stryker's got Ororo."


	6. Chapter 6

Logan ran through the damp tunnels, Rogue and Bobby following him from behind. Millions of things were rushing through his head as he thought of what just happened.

_What the hell does Stryker want with 'Ro?_

As they reached the end of the tunnel, Logan pressed a nearby button, opening another wall to reveal the underground garage. He led the two over to a nearby car, and he stuck one of his claws into the keyhole, clicking it open with a turn of his hand. "Come on, get in."

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked him, confused.

"We can't stay here... we're gonna have to hide out somewhere until we know that its safe." Logan explained to them as Rogue got into the front and Bobby sat in the back.

"My parents' house isn't too far from here." Bobby said.

Logan nodded. "Alright... we'll head there."

* * *

Scott and Jean sat in the tunnels, along with the Professor and the hundreds of kids that sat around them. 

"It's clear to go back in now... they're all gone." The Professor announced, and everyone sighed in relief.

"What about the other kids? How are we going to get them back?" Colossus wondered.

The Professor sighed. "As soon as I contact Logan, we'll send a team to go and retrieve them. I just have to figure out who it was that led the attack."

The secret door opened, allowing everyone to enter the school once again. Shards of glass lay on the floor, the shattered windows bathing the hallways with light.

"Where's Ororo?" Scott suddenly asked.

Jean shrugged. "She's probably with Logan." She turned to the Professor. "Can you locate her, Professor?"

The Professor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not... I will need to use Cerebro to locate her."

Jean's face turned to worry and concern. Scott placed an arm around her. "Don't worry... she's okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Ororo groaned, slowly opening her eyes._Where am I?_

Ororo glanced at her surroundings. Walls of steel metal surrounded her, almost like a prison. The only means of escape that she could actually see was a round window with steel bars. Getting up, she tried walking over to the round door with steel bars that led to the other prisons, but something stopped her from going any farther.

Looking down, she noticed metal shackles surrounding her fragile wrists and ankles.

"Ahh, you're finally awake." A deep voice boomed through the room that she was in.

Ororo jumped, surprised, but immediately calmed down. "What... where are you?"

The metal door suddenly opened, and Stryker walked into the room. "Ah, Ororo... what a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" She asked him, confused.

"William Stryker." He answered, shutting the door.

She played with the shackles at her wrists. "What do you want with me?"

"I need you for my plan." Stryker said simply, and Ororo gave him a look. "What?"

"That's all you're going to say to me?" Ororo asked.

Stryker sighed. "Fine... it's not like you're going to tell someone anyways, since you're locked up in here. I need your powers to create energy for my machine that I have created."

Ororo nodded lightly. "What does it do?"

Stryker grinned. "It'll kill all mutants on the planet."

Ororo felt fear run through her. "You can't do that... you don't have the power to do that. Even with me, you won't be able to accomplish that goal."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong, Ororo." Stryker got up and began to pace around the room. "You have powers... ancient powers that I have been waiting for for twenty years."

"What are you talking about?" Ororo wondered.

He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "You have the powers of the Phoenix... even stronger than Jean Grey's. Somehow, your original powers became combined with her Phoenix powers."

"I don't have any Phoenix powers, alright? The only power that I've had is my ability to control the weather." Ororo said to him.

Stryker shook his head. "Wrong again. You may not accept the fact that you have powers beyond belief, but I do. And you will be my key to success."

Sighing, Ororo plopped down onto the floor, the shackles clacking around her. _Logan, where are you?_

* * *

Arriving at a light blue two story house, Logan, Bobby and Rogue exited the car, cautiously approaching the house. 

"Doesn't look like my parents are home." Bobby said and walked up to the front door, opening it with ease.

Rogue entered the house, but Logan stayed outside. "Logan, aren't you coming in?"

He lifted his head up into the air, sniffing it. "I'll be there in a second." An unfamiliar scent loomed around them, but he couldn't quite figure out what. Glancing around once more, he walked into the house.

"You know, I have some extra clothes that you could wear. You probably don't want to wear your pajamas all day." Bobby said to Rogue.

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Logan entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, searching for beer. Finally locating it in the back of the fridge, he opened one of the bottles, chugging almost half of it down in an instant. 

The clicking of claws rang through his ears, and by instinct, his adamantium claws extended swiftly, pointing in the direction of the noise.

To his surprise, a black and grey cat sat perched on top of the kitchen counter, its emerald green eyes gazing into Logan's.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice suddenly asked him.

Turning around, he saw three people standing in the kitchen doorway. "Who are you?"

"I don't really think that you're in a position to be asking us questions." The eldest man said to Logan, grasping his cellphone in his hand.

"Look, I'm just-" Logan was interrupted by Bobby entering the room, a shocked look on his face, along with Rogue.

"Mom, Dad, Mike, what are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

"Well, last time I checked, I believe that this was still our house." Bobby's Dad answered.

Bobby's Mom sighed. "Bobby, what's going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Stryker sighed. "Fine... it's not like you're going to tell someone anyways, since you're locked up in here. I need your powers to create energy for my machine that I have created."_

_Ororo nodded lightly. "What does it do?"_

_Stryker grinned. "It'll kill all mutants on the planet."_

_Ororo felt fear run through her. "You can't do that... you don't have the power to do that. Even with me, you won't be able to accomplish that goal."_

_"Actually, that's where you're wrong, Ororo." Stryker got up and began to pace around the room. "You have powers... ancient powers that I have been waiting for for twenty years."_

_"What are you talking about?" Ororo wondered._

_He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "You have the powers of the Phoenix... even stronger than Jean Grey's. Somehow, your original powers became combined with her Phoenix powers."_

* * *

_"What are you doing in here?" A voice suddenly asked him._

_Turning around, he saw three people standing in the kitchen doorway. "Who are you?"_

_"I don't really think that you're in a position to be asking us questions." The eldest man said to Logan, grasping his cellphone in his hand._

_"Look, I'm just-" Logan was interrupted by Bobby entering the room, a shocked look on his face, along with Rogue._

_"Mom, Dad, Mike, what are you guys doing here?" He asked them._

_"Well, last time I checked, I believe that this was still our house." Bobby's Dad answered._

_Bobby's Mom sighed. "Bobby, what's going on?"_

* * *

Bobby sat in the family room, along with Rogue, his parents and Mike. Logan stood a few feet away from them, but was carefully watched by Bobby's father. 

"Bobby, what're you doing home from school?" Bobby's mother looked at him. "Did something happen at school?"

Bobby sighed. "Mom, I have to tell you something." Glancing at Rogue, she gave him a soft smile and grasped his hand lightly. "There's something that you don't know about me."

"You know that you can tell us anything, honey." His mom told him.

Sighing once again, Bobby finally spoke. "I'm a mutant."

Bobby's father stared at Bobby. "Excuse me... a what?"

"I'm a mutant." Bobby repeated. "I've been a mutant my whole life."

"But... that's not possible." Bobby's father said softly, and sighed. "You don't even have any... powers."

Bobby sighed as well. "I have powers, I just... I never showed them to you guys. I thought that you guys would hate me."

Bobby's mom smiled sadly. "Bobby, sweetie, we could never hate you. You may just be a little... how do I say... different?"

"Bobby has an amazing gift." Rogue told them.

Grasping his mother's full tea cup, he waited a few moments, and the boiling tea soon turned to ice. Stunned, his mother turned the cup upside down, her hands shaking. The frozen tea plopped out of the cup and onto the plate, clinking around wildly.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

"Mom, Dad, Mike... please don't be afraid. I'm not like those mutants that you see on tv. I stay in a mutant school, and we help people... we save people." Bobby said.

Mike looked at him, confused. "Wait... I thought that you were sent to a religious private school."

Bobby shook his head. "No... that's just what Professor Xavier told you guys because I asked him not to tell you."

"Diane, maybe we should talk about this... privately." Bobby's father whispered to her.

Diane shook her head. "No, Mark." She looked over at Bobby. "We just want you to be happy. And if you're happy with where you are right now, then that's fine with us." Bobby smiled. "Just be careful."

A ring filled the room, and Logan noticed that it was his phone ringing. Taking out, he noticed that it was Jean calling. "Excuse me."

* * *

Walking outside into the backyard, Logan answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Logan, it's Jean... where are you guys?" Jean asked him.

"We're at Bobby's parents house." Logan told her. "Where are you guys? Are you still at the school?"

Jean sighed. "Yeah... we have most of the kids with us, but some of them have been taken by whoever-"

"It was Stryker." Logan interrupted her. "He was the one that attacked us."

"Alright, I'll tell the Professor." Jean suddenly remembered what she had to say to Logan. "Um... I don't know how to tell you this, Logan, but... we think that Stryker may have taken Logan. The Professor can't locate her."

"I know." Logan said. "I know that Stryker has her. He obviously needs her for something important, or else he wouldn't have taken her."

Jean thought for a moment. "How did you know who Stryker was?"

"We go back... unfortunately." Logan mumbled.

"Scott and I are coming with the jet... we'll have the Professor locate you." Jean told him. "We'll be there in ten minutes, tops."

Logan nodded. "Okay."

* * *

I know that this is a really short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer! Please R&R!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm a mutant." Bobby repeated. "I've been a mutant my whole life."_

_"But... that's not possible." Bobby's father said softly, and sighed. "You don't even have any... powers." _

_Bobby sighed as well. "I have powers, I just... I never showed them to you guys. I thought that you guys would hate me."_

_Bobby's mom smiled sadly. "Bobby, sweetie, we could never hate you. You may just be a little... how do I say... different?"_

_"Bobby has an amazing gift." Rogue told them._

_Grasping his mother's full tea cup, he waited a few moments, and the boiling tea soon turned to ice. Stunned, his mother turned the cup upside down, her hands shaking. The frozen tea plopped out of the cup and onto the plate, clinking around wildly._

_"Oh my god." She gasped. _

_"Mom, Dad, Mike... please don't be afraid. I'm not like those mutants that you see on tv. I stay in a mutant school, and we help people... we save people." Bobby said._

* * *

_"Logan, it's Jean... where are you guys?" Jean asked him. _

_"We're at Bobby's parents house." Logan told her. "Where are you guys? Are you still at the school?"_

_Jean sighed. "Yeah... we have most of the kids with us, but some of them have been taken by whoever-"_

_"It was Stryker." Logan interrupted her. "He was the one that attacked us."_

_"Alright, I'll tell the Professor." Jean suddenly remembered what she had to say to Logan. "Um... I don't know how to tell you this, Logan, but... we think that Stryker may have taken Logan. The Professor can't locate her."_

_"I know." Logan said. "I know that Stryker has her. He obviously needs her for something important, or else he wouldn't have taken her." _

_Jean thought for a moment. "How did you know who Stryker was?"_

_"We go back... unfortunately." Logan mumbled. _

_"Scott and I are coming with the jet... we'll have the Professor locate you." Jean told him. "We'll be there in ten minutes, tops."_

_Logan nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

Ororo sat in her cell, humming a tune that her mother used to sing to her. How long had she been in here? Hours, days, weeks? Who knows? It's not like anyone visited her anyways. The only people that ever came to her cell were Stryker and one of his guards with the disgusting food. Ororo refused to eat the food, not knowing what could have been in there. Besides, the smell was horrid.

Her heart jumped as she heard a distant bang, and she immediately stood up. Ororo's eyes darkened as she saw Stryker walk up to her cell with a blue-colored feminine figure that Ororo knew all too well.

"Mystique."

* * *

Logan walked back into the room and noticed that the air was filled with uncomfortable tension. "We have to go."

Rogue looked up

* * *

at Logan. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the school." Logan slipped his arms through his leather jacket. "Jean is coming with the jet, she'll be here in a couple of minutes." He looked around and noticed that Bobby's brother was no longer there. "Where's your brother?"

Bobby's mom sighed. "He just... needs some time to let all of this sink in, that's all."

* * *

Slamming his door shut, Mike, Bobby's brother, stormed over to the phone. Picking it up, he punched in numbers and held the phone up to his ear.

_There is no fucking way that I'm going to let Bobby leave. He's a freak... just like the rest of them._

Mike could hear the voice of his mother all the way from downstairs. "He just... needs some time to let all of this sink in, that's all."

He scoffed. _Yeah, sure._

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There are mutants in my house and they're threatening my parents. Please send help quick."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Bobby's parents, Rogue, Bobby and Logan walked to the front door and opened it to see a sight that they never expected to see.

Sirens blared from the dozens of police cars surrounding the house, their red and blue lights flashing constantly. Policemen gathered around the house, pointing their guns at the three mutants.

Logan groaned. "Fuck."

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I cannot promise that I will update soon again, because I have other stories to write, but I will udpate as soon as I can. PLEASE R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10

_Ororo's eyes darkened as she saw Stryker walk up to her cell with a blue-colored feminine figure that Ororo knew all too well. _

_"Mystique."_

* * *

_Rogue looked up at Logan. "Where are we going?"_

_"Back to the school." Logan slipped his arms through his leather jacket. "Jean is coming with the jet, she'll be here in a couple of minutes."_

* * *

_Mike could hear the voice of his mother all the way from downstairs. "He just... needs some time to let all of this sink in, that's all."_

_He scoffed. Yeah, sure._

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"There are mutants in my house and they're threatening my parents. Please send help quick."_

* * *

_Sirens blared from the dozens of police cars surrounding the house, their red and blue lights flashing constantly. Policemen gathered around the house, pointing their guns at the three mutants._

_Logan groaned. "Fuck."_

* * *

Rogue, Logan and Bobby stood there in shock of what was happening.

"What the hell is going on, Logan?" Rogue asked him.

Shut up, you disgusting mutant! All of you, down on the ground!" A nearby policeman yelled.

Bobby and Rogue slowly lowered to the ground, their hands still behind their heads. Logan was the only person still standing. Logan could hear the faraway sound of a jet landing, and he immediately knew that it was the Blackbird. As the jet sounds died down, he could see Jean flying above the trees, her telekinesis holding her up. Logan's eyes moved over to the policemen still surrounding them.

"Get down!" One policeman yelled at him.

Logan could see the policeman's hands shaking lightly and fear evident in his eyes. The policeman was scared of him. He was scared of mutants.  
A furious shout was directed at Logan. "Get down on the ground, you damn idiot, or I'll shoot you!"

"Logan, get down!" Rogue screamed, but Logan ignored her.

"Put the knives away and no one will get hurt." One of the policeman said, talking about Logan's claws.

Logan looked down at his hands and then back up at the policeman. "I can't."

He could tell that they were getting angry. "I'm going to say it one more time. Put... down... the knives."

No answer came from Logan, and seconds later, a shot resounded from the gun that was pointed at Logan. Logan's body crumpled to the ground, right next to Rogue and Bobby.

"Logan!" Rogue cried out.

She was about to get up, but immediately went back down when she saw the glares coming from the policemen. A gust of wind hit her, and she looked up to see the skies darken. Rogue immediately knew who it was. _Ororo?! How is it possible?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jean was floating above the air, watching the scene coming from below. She could see Logan arguing with one of the policemen. _God, Logan, why do you have to be so stubborn?!_

Jean sighed. _I need to get down there, they're going to-_

Her thoughts were immediately cut off by the faint sound of a gun shot. She immediately looked below to see Logan crumple to the ground. "Oh my god."

Jean could feel the winds beginning to pick up and she could see the skies begin to darken. "Ororo... where are you?"

* * *

Ororo glared at the blue form in front of her. "Mystique."

"Well, I guess no introducing is needed." Stryker said, grinning.

"We've... bumped into each other a couple of times." Mystique told him.

Stryker nodded and turned to Ororo. "Mystique is my new assistant."

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "Hmm... what happened to Erik? I thought that you were always going to stick with him."

Mystique shook her head. "He... bored me."

"Well, I guess I will leave you two alone to talk." Stryker said, but turned to Mystique. "Where is the syringe?"

Mystique whipped out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Right here."

Grabbing Ororo's arm, Mystique injected the liquid into Ororo. Nodding, Stryker walked away and exited the room. Noticing that he was gone, Mystique took the syringe out of Ororo's arm and took a ring of keys out. "We need to get you out of here."

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked her, confused.

Mystique placed one of the keys in the lock and turned it, unlocking her cell. "Stryker is going to steal your powers and kill every mutant on the planet."

Ororo nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out already... what did you put in me?"

"Nothing." Mystique held up the syring and the liquid squirted out of it. "It's water. I had to trick Stryker."

"Why are you helping me?" Ororo wondered. "We're enemies."

Mystique grinned. "Hey... I'm not exactly in the mood to be killed. That's why I became Stryker's assistant. Erik told me to go undercover." She sighed. "So, if it means that I have to help you guys out, then fine."

Ororo stood up and began to follow Mystique through the room of cells. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mystique said to her.

Suddenly a guard entered the room and saw Mystique and Ororo together.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Shut up." Mystique ordered. "I'm just talking her to a different room. Stryker's orders."

The guard nodded and walked the other way and out of the room. When he finally left, Mystique and Ororo began making their way out of the room.

"We have to get out of here, quick." Mystique said.

* * *

You will find out later how the weather changed and stuff and how they knew that it was Ororo. Hope you liked it! Sorry that it was so late, but my computer crashed again so I had to get a new one. And that took a while because I had to wait until my birthday. So please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

_"What the hell is going on, Logan?" Rogue asked him._

_Shut up, you disgusting mutant! All of you, down on the ground!" A nearby policeman yelled.

* * *

_

_He could tell that they were getting angry. "I'm going to say it one more time. Put... down... the knives." _

_No answer came from Logan, and seconds later, a shot resounded from the gun that was pointed at Logan. Logan's body crumpled to the ground, right next to Rogue and Bobby. _

_"Logan!" Rogue cried out.

* * *

__Jean could feel the winds beginning to pick up and she could see the skies begin to darken. "Ororo... where are you?"

* * *

__Stryker nodded and turned to Ororo. "Mystique is my new assistant."_

_

* * *

__Noticing that he was gone, Mystique took the syringe out of Ororo's arm and took a ring of keys out. "We need to get you out of here." _

_"What are you doing?" Ororo asked her, confused._

_Mystique placed one of the keys in the lock and turned it, unlocking her cell. "Stryker is going to steal your powers and kill every mutant on the planet." _

_Ororo nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out already... what did you put in me?" _

_"Nothing." Mystique held up the syring and the liquid squirted out of it. "It's water. I had to trick Stryker."

* * *

__"What the hell are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. _

_"Shut up." Mystique ordered. "I'm just taking her to a different room. Stryker's orders." _

_The guard nodded and walked the other way and out of the room. When he finally left, Mystique and Ororo began making their way out of the room. _

_"We have to get out of here, quick." Mystique said.

* * *

_Rogue and Bobby laid on the ground, panic evident in their eyes. Logan's body lay next to Rogue's, the bullet edged in the middle of his forehead. Tiny drips of crimson blood ran down his forehead, a pool of it gathering right next to him.

"Logan." Rogue whispered in his ear, hoping he would wake up.

But there was no answer.

"We have to do something." Bobby said quietly to Rogue.

Rogue was about to say something, but immediately closed her mouth when she saw one of the policemen glaring at her. She suddenly saw the Blackbird flying overhead, landing slowly down onto the ground. The policemen stared at it incredulously, not knowing what to do. Some raised their guns up, pointing to the aircraft and fired, but the bullets just bounced off like rubber.

"Come on, let's go." Bobby told Rogue, about to get up, but she immediately stopped him.

She shook her head. "We can't leave Logan! And besides... they'll shoot us if we even move."

They suddenly heard a clatter, and they saw a bullet laying out right in front of Logan's face. They soon discovered that it was the one from his forehead that fell. They stared at the wound etched in his head begin to shrink, the blood evaporating into thin air. As the wound completely disappeared, Logan's eyes slowly opened and he groaned in pain.

"Logan, you're okay!" Rogue whispered, her eyes lighting up.

Logan nodded, and looked around, scanning his surroundings. He then noticed the jet standing in the field, and asked, "What is the blackbird doing here?"

"Jean's coming to save us. But we're trying to figure out how we can get from here to the jet without being killed." Bobby told him.

Logan sighed, trying to think. "I don't know."

Before anyone else could say anything, a blue form made from smoke appeared out of nowhere right next to them. The smoke soon formed together into a human figure.

"Who are you?" Logan asked the mysterious blue figure.

His yellow eyes pierced Logan's. "Kurt... otherwise known as Nightcrawler. Jean sent me over here to transport you to the jet."

"And how exactly are you going to do that when there are policemen with guns surrounding us?" Rogue hissed.

Kurt looked around and noticed that the policemen were staring at them, not knowing what to do. He looked back down. "Each of you, grab onto me."

They did as he said, and seconds later, they were gone, vanished into thin air. The policemen stared at the spot, confused but then shrugged, knowing there was not much more that they could do besides let them go.

* * *

Back in the jet, Jean sat in the pilot seat, waiting for the others to arrive. She heard a loud thump and turned around to see all of them back inside the safety of the jet. "Everyone alright back there?"

"Yeah, we're good." Logan looked over at Kurt. "Now where the hell did you come from?"

Instead of Kurt, Jean spoke. "I just picked him up at a church near here." She pressed a few buttons, and the jet engines began to power up. "Alright, everyone, fasten your seatbelts."

Everyone did as they were told, and in moments, the blackbird was off the ground, an invisible shield now covering the entire thing.

Rogue leaned over enough so she could whisper into Bobby's ear so the others wouldn't hear. "When we were back down... there, did you happen to feel... o-or see, the winds changing?"

"Are you saying that Ororo was doing that?" Bobby asked, and Rogue replied by nodding her head. "That's crazy, Rogue."

"No, she could be right." Logan said, and both Bobby and Rogue looked at him, confused.

Rogue's nose crinkled in confusion. "How did you-"

Logan scoffed. "Kid, I'm Wolverine. You honestly didn't think that I couldn't hear you back there when I can smell something from miles away, did you? And anyways... if you could feel Ororo's powers at work, then she may be closer than we think."

"I felt it too." Jean cut in, and everybody looked at her. "While I was outside, I could tell it was her... I can always tell when it's her."

"Well what do we do now?" Bobby wondered.

Jean sighed, thinking about their options. "We could go back and talk to the Professor... maybe he has some ideas."

* * *

As the blackbird approached the ground, everybody gasped at what had become of the school. Glass was shattered everywhere from the now destroyed windows, with all of the bushes and flowers trampled on by the soldiers. Clumps of bricks were scattered across the fields, along with tranquilizer darts from the guns.

"Is the Professor still here?" Logan asked, and Jean nodded.  
"He's here with Scott and the remaining students." She explained and led the way to the front door, which was still left ajar.

Making their way through the empty hallways, Jean and the others approached the door that led to the Professor's office and she knocked on it lightly.

"Come in, Jean." Said the Professor softly.

Opening the door, they made their way into the room. The Professor and Scott were the only ones there.

"Glad to see that all of you are alright." The Professor said to them.

"We have to go find Ororo." Logan said right away. "Do you think that you could locate her, Professor? With Cerebro?"

The Professor nodded, and made his way out the door, with the others following right behind him. "She shouldn't be that hard to track. But first I have to find out who was responsible for-"

"Stryker." Logan interrupted him, and they all stopped walking immediately, turning to look at him in surprise.

The Professor looked up at Logan with curious eyes. "And how do you know this Stryker fellow, Logan?"

"It's a long story." Logan mumbled, but with the look that he got from the Professor, it didn't matter how long it was. He needed to know about it. Now. "Look... all that I know is that he's the one that made me... what I am. I don't really remember much of what happened... but he does experiments on mutants. And he wants to kill every mutant on the planet, and will do whatever it takes to do it."

"So what does Stryker want with Ororo?" Scott wondered.

"He may be trying to use her powers to generate some sort of creation to destroy all mutants." Jean suggested.

The Professor nodded in agreement. "You may be right, Jean... but I wonder how he's going to have the power to actually go through with this."

"What is he even planning to do?" Bobby asked. "Don't we need to find that out?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but first we need to find out if Ororo is okay... much less alive."

* * *

Author's Note: You guys don't know how long I have been waiting to write some of this story, and I apologize for having to make you guys wait for so long!! It's just that I have school and after-school activities so I don't get home until late. And then I have to do homework, so I never have time for the computer anymore. But I am going to try and do this as fast as I can! Please R&R! Thanks for all of the support, you guys are awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

I sincerely apologize for not updating in so long! I have been extremely busy, and frankly, had lost time to complete my stories. But now it is summer so I have all the time in the world :) I know that for my story, I had sort of been following the movie plot, but I am not going to do that anymore; I am now going off all my own ideas now haha. I hope you enjoy this, sorry if the new chapter is a little confusing because I am trying to get back into the swing of things with this story. PLEASE R&R TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY!

* * *

Mystique and Ororo traveled the barren corridor of Stryker's 'prison', wariness evident in their posture. Mystique stopped walking as soon as she heard footsteps in the distance, placing a hand in front of Ororo to stop her in her tracks.

Pulling Ororo with her behind a wall, she glanced at Ororo. Ororo seemed to know what Mystique was thinking, because she nodded at her as if to give her permission.

Mystique's body soon morphed into a form that Ororo was beginning to despise: Stryker. Grasping Ororo's arm, Mystique pulled Ororo with her out into the open and continued to walk down the hallway, head held high to try and fool the guard that was walking passed.

As soon as the guard was out of sight, Mystique soon morphed back into her original form, releasing Ororo's arm. "We need to plan an escape route out of here."

Ororo nodded in agreement. "Do you know the fortress well enough?"

Mystique nodded. "For the most part." She had them turn down another hallway. "I've had time to wander around... if I'm right, we should be arriving at an exit shortly. There's civilization not too far from the fortress, so you'd be able to find your way back."

"What're you going to do?" Ororo questioned her used-to-be enemy.

They came across a door and paused in front of it. Mystique looked down. "Get out of here. Maybe go back to Erik. It's not like I have anything better to do." She grasped the door handle. "This will lead you to the forest. You'll walk straight through it for about ten minutes before you come across a clearing that leads you to a road. Follow that down to the town."

Ororo nodded, understanding. Mystique opened the door and walked outside, with Ororo following her. As they exited the building, Ororo smiled. She couldn't wait to get back to the mansion. Back to her friends. Her students. Logan. She turned back to Mystique, who was staring off into the distance. "Thank you."

Mystique just nodded, but was taken aback when Ororo pulled her into a light hug. After a couple seconds, she embraced back, but both women froze when they heard the sound of clapping not too far away.

"How touching." A voice boomed. Mystique and Ororo turned in the direction of the voice to see who it was. Stryker appeared out of nowhere, with countless guards suddenly surrounding the two mutants. "You didn't think that it would be _that _easy to escape, now would you Ororo?"

Ororo gritted her teeth. "I was hoping it would be."

Stryker chuckled and then turned his attention to Mystique. "And you... I knew you were up to no good. I suggest that you get out of here before I change my mind about killing you for disobeying my orders, Mystique. You'll be dead in time anyways when I get my way."

Mystique glared at him, her yellow eyes piercing his. She gave a slightly wary look to Ororo, but begrudgingly walked away and into the forest, never looking back.

Ororo suddenly felt uneasy - her only ally was now gone, and she was back in the captive hands of Stryker. She thought about trying to use the elements to throw off the guards that were currently pointing their guns at her. But those guns could kill her in an instant... and she was completely surrounded, with no help.

All she could do was glare at Stryker and clench her teeth as he chuckled at her compromising position. "You are going to help me with my plan whether you like it or not, Ororo." He motioned a guard over, and mumbled something in his ear. Suddenly, the man's gun was pointed towards her and seconds later, she felt a prick in her neck. Feeling her neck, she felt a dart sticking out of it, and she suddenly felt the world spin.  
Collapsing to the ground, she could still hear Stryker's voice. "The Professor has kept your powers in check... I will not. I will activate them and use you as my secret weapon. Sweet dreams, _Storm_. Because you are about to create a whirlwind of catastrophe to the mutant world."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to write more once I get out of this temporary writers block!


End file.
